Barney's Neighbor
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Barney's new neighbor has caught his eye, in more ways than one. Not only is she younger than him, but she seems like a total opposite. Until he gets to know her, and then he'll learn just how alike they really are. (RossXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One: New Neighbor

I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I was being watched. Not the creepy stalker watched, more like I was being observed. I shrugged the feeling off, it was probably one of my new neighbors. I bet they were dying to figure out my story. I chuckled to myself; if anyone wanted to know me, they would've done so the first day. Not wait till day four. I tucked my mail under my arm and opened my door, stepping in quickly so as to stop my beloved dog from escaping. He hated being stuck inside, and I hated locking him up, but until I got to know the neighborhood a little better, he was to remain inside.

"Ah, Bones. I'm sorry baby." Bones was a three year old, pure bred pitbull. He was a pure white with splotches of brown. On his belly was one splotch that looked like a bone, hence his name. I had found him in a bag outside my door one day, and being the animal lover, I took him in immediately. Whoever left him there obviously knew he was in good hands. Bones jogged over to me, carrying his leash in his mouth. I set my mail down on the side table I had placed near my door and kneeled down. I took the leash and stared at it. It has been a month since I took him on a walk, and he could use the exercise. "Okay, okay. I'll take you out." He rolled onto his back, paws sticking up. Most dogs would bend their legs when they wanted their belly rub. But not Bones. He was special. In more ways than one.

I grabbed my teal peacoat and threw it on, before attaching his leash to his collar. Bones happened to be the sweetest pit ever, but his collar told a different story. My older brother, James, had gotten the collar. It was a simple black leather with a metal skull. The skull had red eyes, made to look like rubies. He sat perfectly still while I grabbed my phone and keys.

"Let's go, Bones." I opened the door and let him out first, then closed and locked it. While my neighborhood had a great rating, I knew better than to trust complete strangers. We bounced down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, bypassing a large group of men. They were all sitting around their bikes. I eyed them discreetly, noting a few custom choppers and a crotch rocket. I didn't bother to look any of them over, instead keeping my head held high and my eyes on Bones. I heard a few whispers as we passed by, but I ignored them. Until I heard a British accent speak up.

"Who's that?"

"My new neighbor." A huskier voice responded. I resisted the urge to glance back.

"Nice piece of ass, that one." The Brit said just as I was out of earshot. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Now, don't get me wrong. I wasn't stuck up and thought myself better than them. I was just raised in a family that had very strong women. My mother used to always tell me this piece of advice: _"If men ever talk to you about as a piece of meat, you raise your middle finger high." _And that's what I did. I pulled my hand out and raised that finger high. I turned my head around to shoot them a nasty look. I saw them laugh and shake their heads. Bones stopped walking and looked at me. Like all animals, he could sense my emotions. He turned around and walked behind me. I gripped his leash tightly, stopping him from moving any more. Not like it would do much. If he wanted to, he could pull my arm out of its socket without a sweat.

"Ossos, calcanhar." I said. He sat back on his haunches, but he did something that didn't surprise me. He started to growl. The men stopped their laughing and stared. I clenched my jaw, anticipating the worse. One of the men detached themselves from the group and began to approach me and Bones. I stepped in front of my dog, kneeling to look him in the eye. He continued to growl, baring his teeth. I grabbed his face gently, turning it to look at me. "Ossos, calmaria." He stopped baring his teeth and his growling died down. He licked his lips and whimpered. I rubbed his back and stood back up. The man had stopped about ten feet away from me. Bones was about to growl again, but he stopped when he saw the look I gave him. Without a single word to the man, I turned on my heel and began to walk. Bones followed at my side.

After about an hour of walking, ten nasty looks, and three curious children, Bones and I were walking down our street. He was panting a bit. As we turned the corner and our home was in sight, I almost stopped. Standing on my front steps was the man from before. The one who had tried to approach me. He was pretty tall, around 5'11, maybe 6 ft even. His skin was a dark brown, a shade darker than mine. He had wavy, black hair and brown eyes that were set in a way that made him seem sad. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. I noticed that his muscles could be clearly seen. His arms were decorated in tattoos. Despite myself, I allowed a small smile. I loved tattoos. Even had a few of my own. Bones noticed the man and growled lowly. I reached down and gave his head a quick pat, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Hey," he called out once we were close enough. From this distance, I could tell he was definitely older than me. Maybe 15 years older? It was hard to tell.

"Hello." Curse my manners! Curse my mother for pounding them into my head! Bones and I stood in front of our steps, eying the man differently. Me, out of curiosity. Bones, out of protection.

"I'm Barney Ross. You the new neighbor?" Talk about stating the obvious. If I was my little sister, I would've answered sarcastically. Thankfully, I wasn't.

"Sim. I'm Tatianna Costa. You are one of my neighbors?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering if we were going to play the questioning game.

"Sim?"

"It means yes, in Portuguese."

"You're Portuguese?" Barney stepped down to be eye level with me, only to realize I was about a head and a half shorter than him. Yay for being 5'5''!

"Sim." I answered, offering him a hand. He gripped it carefully. His hand almost engulfed mine. His grip was strong and warm. I noticed some light scars running up and down his hand, some even trailing up his arm. I did my best to keep the curiosity off my face. "And German. With some Italian thrown in." I added as an after thought. I wanted to smack myself right then and there. Why did I have to say that? It's not like he cares!

"I live next door. Wanted to introduce myself properly, and to apologize." I raised an eyebrow. Why was he apologizing. He saw my confusion. "For my friend's comment."

"Then he can apologize for himself." I said quickly. Barney did not need to apologize for his friend.

Barney chuckled to himself, then bent down to give Bones a pat. Bones sniffed his hand before giving it a quick lick. He approved. Barney proceeded to pet my "dangerous" pitbull, scratching right behind his ears. His back leg began to thump in happiness. I laughed to myself. That was Bones golden spot.

"What's his name?"

"Bones." It was Barney's turn to be confused.

"You called him something else, earlier. Ossos, I think?" I nodded.

"Bones in Portuguese. He was trained in Portuguese and responds to it better than English." I explained. I held his leash tightly, weary that he would change in demeanor.

"Bones, eh? It fits." He stood back up and scratched the back of his head. "Well, again. Nice to meet you, and sorry about my friend." I waved his comment away.

"If he is sorry, then he can say it to me. Face to face. I do not accept apologies from someone else." Barney chuckled at my response.

"I'll let him know. See ya, Tati." I stood, shocked. How did he know that was my nickname. I shook my head mentally. He must've just guess and ended up being lucky.

"Good bye, Ross." I said, walking up my steps, unlocked my door, and stepped inside with Bones right behind me. I unleashed him, letting him run off to wherever he wanted. I set his leash on the table and grabbed my mail, flipping through it. The majority of them were letters from friends and family, as I had yet to set up a home phone. I walked over to my living room, sitting at my desk. It was a simple metal table with a white top and chrome legs. My laptop sat in the middle, closed and resting. I was paranoid about people hacking into my webcam, so I always kept it closed unless I was using it. (AN: That can actually happen.) I sat in my chair, opening each letter and reading them thoroughly. About half way through, my mind started to drift back to my conversation with Mr. Ross. I leaned back in my chair, mulling it over. I wasn't sure, but something about Barney had me curious. Curious to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Introductions  


It had been two weeks since meeting Barney, and I quickly picked up certain habits from him.

One: He loved his bike. Worked on it whenever he got a : He liked to stay in shape. I noticed that once a day he had a gym bag slung over his shoulder and he would always come back an hour later, sweaty and breathing heavily.  
And three: His friends liked to stop by randomly. And I do mean randomly.

Like today, for example. I noticed them all pull up in front of his house, all riding bikes. Barney had greeted them on his steps, a beer in hand.

Before you judge, I'm not some creepy stalker or anything. I kept my curtains open during the day and happened to be looking out. Okay, maybe I was a bit of a peeker, but I kept it under control.

I shook my head and walked over to my stereo, plugging my MP3 in and putting it on shuffle. Mohombi's "Bumpy Ride" began to blast out and fill me with eagerness. I had my first project to start, and having my music play would keep me going. I had been hired to create a dress. Nothing special, just a simple LBD. But, my employer wanted it to stand out at her little get together next week, and that's what I was stuck on. A little black dress was just that. Small and black. It wasn't supposed to stand out. I mulled over the piece. I had already made the dress, custom made to fit my employer. I had it on a simple mannequin where I could study it.

I grabbed a white fabric pencil and got to work as inspiration hit. I decided I would had a train in the back, a simple, black, sheer piece. But, I wasn't going to stop there. I sketched what I needed and grabbed my scissors. I cut the fabric, grabbed my needle and thread, and expertly attached the piece. I stepped back to admire my handiwork. The stitching looked flawless and the train flowed around the dress wonderfully. I looked up, glancing out of my window, only to find Barney staring back. He didn't notice me looking, at least that's what I hoped. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, only for it to fall back.

"Okay, that's it." I growled out. I walked over to my desk, grabbed my scissors, and cut out a long, thin amount of fabric. I pulled my hair up and quickly tied it into a high ponytail. I couldn't find any hair ties, so I improvised. I turned around and leaned on my desk, back to studying the dress. The train made it different, but not different enough. I grabbed my employers design file, looking for anything that could help. "Let's see, Mrs. Tiffany, age 40, small business owner. Preferred designs: flowers, Koi fish-" That's it! She likes Koi fish, and those are born to stand out! I shouted in triumph and got to work. I would need some orange and white fabric, with bits of yellow and maybe some blue? I grinned widely. Mrs. Tiffany will love her dress, I just knew it! I cleaned up my desk and looked for my keys. I couldn't find them, but nothing to panic over. I most likely left them on the side table by the front door. I was about to grab them when someone knocked on my door. I lifted my head up, curious as to who it was. I stopped in front of my hall mirror, making sure I was presentable. A simple red, sweater dress, black leggings, brown, mid-calf boots with a four-inch heel, and a brown belt to pull it all together. My hair looked a bit messy, but otherwise I was good. The knocking got a bit impatient. I rolled my eyes. I tossed the bolt and pulled it open. Barney was standing on my doorstep, and he wasn't alone. I poked my head around him and noticed his friends were with him. He looked behind me and slapped a hand to his face. I guess he wasn't expecting them to follow.

"Come on guys." He turned to face them. I noticed that most of them looked around his age or a little younger. There was one guy who looked older than Barney.

"Hello." I said, stepping to the side so I could greet them properly. A tall black man pushed to the front and took my hand, shaking it vigorously. He had a million-watt smile.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Caesar, Hale Caesar." I gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Tatianna Costa. Pleasure to meet you. Ross?" I called out, getting his attention. He turned back around to face me.

"Call me Barney. Ross sounds too formal." I nodded in understanding.

"Would you and your friends like to step inside? It's a bit too cold to stand outside." Hale chuckled. I stepped out of the way and let them come in. I wasn't sure why I was letting all these strange men into my home, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Once they were all inside, Barney waited for me to go in before he followed. He closed my door and waited for me to show him the way. His friends had already moved to explore. That's when I heard someone shout in surprise and Bones growling. I ran into my living room and found Bones standing on the chest of a man with a cauliflower ear. He had his hands up in front of his face.

"Ossos, para baixo!" I shouted. Bones continued to growl but jumped off the man in a not so nice way. I heard him let out a groan as he was helped to his feet by Hale and an Asian man. For once, I wasn't the shortest person in the room. I kneeled in front of Bones, looking him over. I swear, if they hurt my Bones, I would gut them like fish. "Você se machucou?" Bones gave me a smile and wagged his tail. I patted his head and he wandered off. Probably going to go lay on my bed, or bother my cat.

"Shouldn't your dog be locked up?" Cauliflower ear asked, glaring at me. I glared right back.

"No. You should know better to venture without permission, babaca." I said, venom laced into each word. The man glared at me for another minute before he broke into laughter. The others chuckled or laughed with him. I felt my temper flare. I hated to be mocked. I took a deep breath to calm myself, knowing I would lose a fight against him.

"You're a firecracker. Names Toll Road. Nice to meet you, Anna-"

"Tatianna or Tati. I hate being called Anna." Toll Road nodded. He held his hand out and my manners kicked in. I shook his hand quickly. Once my hand was released, I walked over to my mannequin and began to make marks on the dress with my pencil. The white marks stood out quite nicely. I heard the men shuffle around a bit, looking around while keeping their hands to themselves. Once I was done drawing the outlines of the three Koi fish, I turned back around and sat on my desk. Barney was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are your names? Or should I just call you babaca?"

"What does that mean?" Hale asked, holding up my cat. He was holding her arms length from him, his eyes pleading for help.

"Asshole in Portuguese. Come here Bonnie." I called out. Hale walked over to me and dropped Bonnie on my lap. She hissed at him and raised her paw to strike him. He jumped back, pointing a finger at her. She continued to hiss and growl at him, despite me petting her. I picked her up and turned her around, breaking eye contact. She continued to growl, but her hissing had stopped. "Bonnie, enough. Hale is a guest, and a friend." When she had calmed down enough, I set her back in my lap. She curled right up, falling asleep.

"Demon cat." Hale said, pointing at Bonnie. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. She was no demon, she was just territorial. Bonnie was a Munchkin cat, very rare and very cute. She was a rare Siamese Munchkin.

"Names." I commanded gently. If they wished to stay in my house a minute longer, they would have to tell me their names. No discussion.

"I'm Tool baby girl." He was the one who looked older than Barney. He had grey hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a plaid button up, jeans, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat. I flashed him a simple smile. Bones had wandered over to him and was currently getting his belly rubbed. His legs sticking straight up like usual. Tool turned his attention to Barney and something passed between them. Then he went back to petting Bones.

"Yin Yang. You make this?" Yin pointed at the dress. I nodded. "It good." His English was bad, but not too bad that you couldn't understand him. Next was baldy.

"I'm Lee." The moment he spoke, I knew he was the one Barney tried to apologize for.

"Next time you want to apologize, grow a set and do it yourself. Don't send your friend." I growled at him. His eyes widened before he turned to look at Barney. Barney just shrugged.

"You told her?"

"Yeah. What was I supposed to do, lie to her?"

"That was the point."

I watched the exchange, amused. Lee and Barney seemed to be very good friends if they could talk to one another like they were. Reminded me of my friend, Earc. She and I had met in high school and had bonded quickly over insults and name calling.

"Name's Gunnar Jensen, sweetheart. You'll be screaming my name all night long." I rolled my eyes. He was a shameless flirt, that much was easy to tell.

"Not my type." I said quickly. Lee and Yin began to chuckle. Tool let out a low whistle. "I don't go for shameless flirts." Gunnar looked mad for a split second, until he erupted into laughter. He smacked my shoulder good naturely. The motion woke Bonnie and she tried to launch herself at him. He took a step back but grabbed her by the scruff. She continued to hiss and growl, twisting in his grip. She latched her claws into his arm and began thump his arm. He didn't make a sound.

"Bonnie!" I shouted, grabbing her around her stomach and squeezing. She let go of Gunnar and latched onto me. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. She didn't dig her claws into me, but she did jump so she could curl around my neck. For a tiny cat, she had a lot of energy. "I'm terribly sorry about that. She's very territorial, same with Bones. They don't like strangers touching me." I explained, getting up to grab a first aid kit. Gunnar's arm was bleeding badly.

"Damn Gunnar, that's all the pussy you'll ever get." Hale said as they are roared in laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Tattoos  


I found myself standing in Tool's tattoo shop, smirking as I looked around. The place screamed male hang out. I felt like I was home.

"Hey baby girl. Ya ready?" Tool asked. He was wearing these glasses that made him look scholarly. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair he gestured to. He grabbed his needed tools and waited for me. I handed him the design; it was a simple drawing of a Koi fish swimming next to a lily pad. I had drawn it myself a week after meeting all the guys and finishing Mrs. Tiffany's dress. She had been very pleased with the end product. So much that she commissioned me for another outfit, she just wasn't sure what she wanted.

Tool looked the design over for a minute before setting it down. He would tattoo it on just by looking at it. That's how good he was.

"Where ya want it?" I mulled over that for a little bit. I wanted it somewhere noticeable, but I also still wanted to look professional. I snapped my fingers when I had the perfect spot.

"My thigh." Tool shook his head as he laughed. "What?"

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch when I'm done." He warned me. I waved his concern off.

"That's what painkillers are for." He let out a bark of laughter. Tool quickly learned that while I was polite and well mannered around strangers, I was the total opposite when I was with friends. Which, speaking of friends, Earc and a few of my girlfriends from high school would be dropping by to stay with me for a while. I was happy I had decided to wear a dress today, as I didn't feel like having to take my pants off. The minute the needle touched my skin I knew Tool had been speaking the truth. This would hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

"So, baby girl. Why blue hair?" Tool asked after a few minutes of silence with soft humming.

"I wanted to do something drastic my senior year in high school. It was either go bald or dye my hair blue. You can see what choice I went with." I grinned. Ah, senior year. That had been fun. I had scared the hell out of my teachers, and my friends. It was silent again. Tool was busy giving me my newest tat, and I was left in my memories of high school. Most of them were good, but there were a few that I couldn't stand. Like the ones that involved my ex. Yeah, if I could, I would delete those in a heart beat.

The roar of an engine pulled Tool and I out of our thoughts. Tool gave a dry chuckle as the garage door pulled open and in pulled a classic Chevy truck. I grinned to myself the minute I saw the person behind the wheel. I guess Barney had a love for classic cars, too. He cut the engine and stepped out, looking our way. He was wearing sunglasses. I wiped the grin off my face as he approached us, eying me up and down before he turned to Tool.

"Baby girl wanted a new tat." Barney nodded in understanding. He went to a fridge and grabbed a beer, then offered Tool one. He looked like he wanted to offer me one, but looked unsure. I rolled my eyes when he shut the fridge door and sat in a chair near us. I stayed perfectly still as Tool worked, reminding myself to stay calm and not flinch. One wrong move and he could tear my thigh up with that needle. Barney sipped his beer quietly, watching Tool work, and I was left to watching him. Discreetly, of course.

"How old are ya?" Barney asked. I looked up at him, eyebrow raised. Why did he want to know my age so badly?

"28. You?" He smiled and went back to sipping his beer.

"Lost count awhile ago. You don't look 28." Now was my turn to grin.

"Yeah, people tell me that a lot. Bar tenders always ask to see my i.d." Tool laughed. It was true. I was always told that I looked like I was 20. I hated it. Weird, I know?

"So, Tati. What d'ya do before New Orleans?" Barney finished his beer and got up to get another one. This time he offered me one. I set it down next to me. I was glad I lived within walking distance of this place. No need to get pulled over for drunk driving.

"I was a Load Master for the Air Force for eight years. Then I decided to quit and go to college. Now I'm here." I gave him the short story, nothing but the facts. I peeked over my shoulder. Tool was really good. Only an hour had passed and my tat was almost done. The Koi and water were all in place, all that was left were the fading scales and blotches of orange. When I looked back over at Barney, he didn't look all that satisfied.

"Why did you quit? Eight years is a long time. People usually have a reason for quitting when they're close to retiring." I bit my bottom lip and pondered the thought. I hadn't really told anyone the reason behind my quitting, not even my mother knew. And I told her everything. I had just given her some bullshit lie before hanging up on her. Barney was a great guy, so was Tool. Yeah, there wasn't a lot I knew about them, but they had yet to give me reason to distrust them. I sighed to myself.

"You ever lose friends before, Barney?" I asked, looking anywhere that wasn't him. He nodded. Tool kept working, but I knew he was still watching. "My last assignment, I had been assigned to a two team mission. One team was my unit, the other was unknown to me. I had been assigned to the other groups plane. About halfway through the mission, the other plane lost power to it's left wing propellers. They radioed in that they would have to make a crash landing." I took a deep breath, hearing it shudder a bit. I shut my eyes, watching the images flash behind my eyes in a quick order. "Well, they did. No on survived, not even the pilots. I lost every friend I had in that unit." I whispered the last part, just as the first tear fell. I blinked back the rest, refusing to cry. That was the past, there had been nothing I could do about it. Except, get assigned to my unit and go down with them. I quickly shook that thought away.

"Sorry baby girl." Tool said after some time. Barney looked like he was conflicted. I could see the struggle in his eyes. I just wasn't sure what side was winning, or if I wanted to know. Thirty minutes later, I was sitting up and admiring my new tattoo. It was amazing. Tool had done an awesome job. The Koi fish was curled in a 'c' with water splashing onto it in the background. The water was a dark blue and it looked like it was washing away the scales and colors of the Koi, leaving it's tail a pure white. The eyes of the Koi were a dazzling light blue, the color of the sky. I grinned, happy to have something to think about instead of my loss. I looked at Tool, showing him my gratitude in my eyes. I thanked and paid him, despite his protests. I had to pass by Barney to get out.

As I was walking by him, making sure my dress was back in its proper place and my coat was on, his arm reached out and wrapped itself around me. I squeaked in surprise as he hugged me. Before I could do anything, he released me and walked away. I was left to wonder what that was all about.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Dinner  


"Yer kidding!" Earc shouted at me. I rolled my eyes, she was always childish when it came to my love life. My non-existent love life, to be clear. Ever since high school, I stopped dating completely and chose to focus on my future. Earc knew and understood, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"No, E. I haven't dated since senior year. I've been too busy with other things." Now was her turn to roll her eyes at me. Earc was your typical Irish girl. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and tons of freckles. She even had the accent. I chuckled at her expression.

"Lass, ya really need ta meet someone. I can't haf ya all 'lone an' old." I flipped her off and went back to my project. Mrs. Tiffany had recommended me to some of her friends and they had all rushed to give me demands. Currently, I had to finish two dresses, a three piece suit, and four peacoats. I was swamped in work. But, as soon as I finished all these projects, I would have earned enough money to put a loan on my own building. That was my driving goal. Earc opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the roar of multiple engines. Ah, Barney and his friends were back from wherever they went. Last I saw him was about three weeks ago, at Tool's shop. Earc all but ran out of my kitchen to peek out my window. I followed after her, slapping the back of her head. She yelped and rubbed the spot. "What was tat for?"

"For spying on my neighbor and friends." I said. The minute I said neighbor, her ears perked up like a blood hound. She gave me an evil smirk before looking out my window again. Barney and the others were all sitting on their bikes, talking and drinking. I rolled my eyes at them. Seriously? It was only...what time was it? Oh, it was 5 in the evening. Okay, never mind. Let me get off my high horse. Earc let out a noise of surprise before jumping away from my window.

"Tati, yer 'bout ta haf some company." She said, scuttling back to the kitchen. I heard her rummage around for something and mutter darkly. I raised an eyebrow just as my doorbell rang. I set my drawings down and walked over to my door. I stopped in front of my mirror. Navy blue, button up dress with a drawstring waistline, black tights, and my mother's old pair of brown, lace-up ropers. I had my hair in a messy bun with a few strands loose. I quickly opened my door and was greeted with the sight of Barney. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a plaid button up with the top three buttons undone, and a black undershirt. I was surprised that he wasn't wearing a coat. It had to be freezing outside. Barney flashed me a warm smile and my insides felt all butterfly like. I returned the smile.

"Hey Tati."

"Hi Barney." I moved aside so Barney could step inside, just as a cold wind blew by. I shivered slightly. He noticed but didn't say anything about it.

"Tati! Tell yer bloody mutt ta stay out of ta damn kitchen!" Earc yelled. Bones came flying out of the kitchen, a wooden spoon following him. His entire head was covered in flour, making him look whiter than usual. I let out a quick laugh as he trotted over to me. Barney knelt down to give him a pat, only to be covered in flour as Bones shook his body. Now I was laughing even harder. Both of them were covered in the stuff. Earc came out of the kitchen when she heard me laughing, and joined me. Barney gave me a teasing glare as he stood to his full height. I bit my lip to contain my giggles. I moved past him to get him a wet wash cloth, but I doubt it would do much good. I heard Earc strike up a conversation with him, her accent thick. Uh oh, Barney doesn't stand a chance against her. When she got protective, her accent was so thick you could barely understand her. I grabbed what I needed and rushed back to them, stopping her from threatening Barney's family jewels.

"Sorry about Bones." I handed him the wash cloth.

"Don't worry about it. Who's the blondie?"

"Blondie?! I'll haf ya know, lad, tat I'm her best friend! Just who are ya?" Barney ignored her heated glare and turned to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the boys and I for a little get together dinner." I kept the surprise off my face. I was a bit confused, was Barney asking me on a date? Couldn't be. It was just a little, friendly get together. His expression was patient as I thought it over. If I said yes, I would get a much needed break from work. If I said no, not only would I be rude, but Earc would have my head for turning down a free meal. Of course I said yes.

"Yeah. Should I bring anything?" Barney chuckled as Earc snapped her head in my direction. I saw the evil grin she flashed me, but chose to ignore it until Barney had left.

"Whatever you're good at making. See ya at 7." I nodded and quickly got to thinking. Let's see, two petite girls and seven large men. I would have to make one hell of a meal to feed all of us comfortably. Barney must've saw himself out 'cause next thing I knew, Earc was pulling me into the kitchen to start making something.

"Lass, spill." She stood in front of me, stopping me from working. I had decided to make a traditional family meal. Traditional to my family. Shrimp scampi. It was a mix of Portugal and Italy, thanks to my grandma.

"Spill what?" I asked innocently. She glared at me, not buying my act.

"What's goin' on 'tween ya and tat big fellow?" Damn, should've known she would've picked something up. I sighed and stepped around her. I grabbed two bags of large shrimp and placed them in the sink, turning the water to cool. They would need to thaw for about thirty minutes. It was only 5:30, plenty of time to make everything and freshen up. Earc followed me around, waiting for my answer.

"Nothing. We're just neighbors." She shook her head, grinning smugly.

"Can't lie ta me. Ya like 'im, don't cha?" I shot her a nasty look, but there was no heat behind it. She had caught me. "I knew it! Ta minute ya lat 'im in, I knew ya had a thing for 'im!" I gave her the middle finger, but didn't deny it.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" She shook her head no. Of course she wouldn't. "Not a word of this, understand?" She nodded quickly. "Now, are you gonna make something?" I saw the light bulb go off in her head and she got to work. I laughed to myself. Earc was a culinary graduate and was looking to set up shop. I had convinced her to stay in town and look around. See if she liked the town. Turns out, she loved it and decided to stay. Anything to get out from under her father's thumb. He was a devout Catholic, while she was a devout Atheist, like myself. The further away she was from him, the better.

Earc and I got right to work. She decided she was going to make some of her famous red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, and let me tell you, they were heavenly. I checked on my shrimp and found they were thawed. I grabbed a bowl and began to detail them, getting into rhythm. I didn't even flinch when Earc turned on some tunes, blasting them. Barney would get a shock though, as I had a habit of turning my music on at random times during the day. I liked my music loud, and whether he knew it or not, he listened to good music. When the shrimp was all done, I tossed them into a pan. I added garlic, chives, onions, and mushrooms. I turned the heat on low and sprinkled some white wine to keep them moist. If you cook them to fast, they would dry out and they would taste horrible. While they sauteed, I grabbed two packages of angel hair pasta and tossed them into a pot of boiling water. I made sure there was olive oil and salt in the water. Those two worked together to keep the noodles pliable and firm. I glanced up at the clock. 6:30. Earc was busy watching her cupcakes to notice the time.

"Earc, 30 minutes till we're out." I called over the music, grabbing her attention. She gave me a thumbs up and went back to staring. I dumped the shrimp into the pasta and mixed them a bit before dumping the entire thing into a large bowl. I put the lid on and shook it up a little more. Damn, it was a bit heavy. The boys better like this, or I'll skin them alive. I ran up the stairs and quickly freshened up. A spritz of perfume here and there, dust off any flour that I had on me, and touch up my lipstick. I only ever wore lipstick, and my favorite color was a deep crimson. In the light it was a dark red, but in the shadows? It looked black. I grinned and blew my mirror a kiss. I let my hair down and ran a hand through it, pulling out all the knots. When I was sure I was all good to go, I went back downstairs to find my kitchen empty. I thought of grabbing my coat, but decided against it. It was only twenty feet, I could live. I heard a door open and close, then footsteps on the stairs. Earc came bouncing in, wearing a nice pair of jeans, the cuffs rolled up in a 40's style, a red button up shirt, and bright red heels. Her hair was twisted up and held up by a blue bandanna that tied in the front. All in all, she looked like a 40's working woman.

"How do I look, love?" She asked in a fake British accent.

"Simply wonderful, love!" I said back in the same fake accent. We broke into laughter before grabbing our food and walking out the door. I locked it and joined her. She held her arm out for me in a gentleman fashion. We broke into giggles and walked the short distance to Barney's house. His was just like mine, just everything was flipped around. Like my front door was on the left side, his was on the right. We walked up the stairs and just as we were about to knock, the door flew open. Hale pulled me into a bear hug, squeezing the air out of me. He set me down and looked Earc over before doing the same to her. She patted his back before getting set down. We shared a look as Hale stepped aside. He was dressed in a 70's Cuban outfit, but it fit him. Personality wise.

"Come on in ladies!" Earc and I joined arms and stepped inside in unison, grinning evilly. "Who's your friend, Tati?" Earc turned her head to look at him, flashing him one of her killer smiles. He stopped in his tracks and gulped loudly.

"I'm Earc, lad. Pleasure ta meet ya!" She said before steering me towards the kitchen. We didn't see anyone else, so it was assumed they were all in the kitchen. As soon as we stepped over the threshold, we were bombarded by Gunnar. The man took our containers and handed us each a beer. Earc frowned before handing it back.

"You one of those ladies who drinks fruity mixers?" Uh oh. I stepped away from Earc as she narrowed her eyes at Gunnar. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Nah, I was wonderin' if yer were ta type ta speak 'fore ya thought." I bit my lip. Damn, Earc's tongue was sharp as ever. Gunnar stared at her before erupting into laughter. Huh, I got a sense of deja vu. This was similar to how we first met.

"You're alright, girly." Earc bristled at the nickname, but let it slide. Gunnar apparently had had a few drinks, as his words were a bit slurred. He patted her shoulder before turning to me. "Hey sweetheart. How's life?" I grinned and stepped into his hug. He had to bend a bit, as he was about the same height as Barney.

"Busy."

"I hear ya. Work's been a pain in the ass." I chuckled. While I didn't know what the guys did, I knew that they all worked together. I could only guess what they did. Earc and I stayed attached to each other, even though I knew everyone here. Except for the girl sitting on Lee's lap. She had red hair, most likely from a bottle, and hazel eyes. She and Lee must be dating, the way they were sitting gave it away. I looked around, seeing that everyone was busy talking. Earc had been pulled away from me by Hale, who was busy trying to put the moves on her. I couldn't tell if they were working or not. They probably were, as Earc was laughing pretty hard. I grinned to myself, which quickly turned evil. Ooh, I would never let her live this down. I was about to turn around and go to the living room when I bumped into a wall. A wall with arms. I looked up and gave Barney a grateful smile.

"You been drinking?" I glared at him playfully.

"No, though I've been offered a beer by Gunnar." I said, turning my head to check him. He was sitting in a chair, talking with Yin. His motions and actions were telling me that he was heavily drunk. I excused myself from Barney and caught Gunnar just as he was slipping. God, he was heavy! I pushed him back into his chair and laid his head down, making sure nothing was blocking his nose. Yin and the others seemed stunned by actions. "What?"

"You move fast. Did not see you." Yin explained. I shrugged and went back to Barney. His expression was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"How'd ya know he was gonna fall?"

"My mom's an ER doctor, she taught me how to read a person's body language when they were drunk. I saw his eyes drooping and his body was moving too slow for his mind to notice. He would've had a killer headache on top of being hungover if I had let him fall." I explained, taking a sip of my beer. It was bit warm. I didn't mind, though. Beer's good, even when warm.

"Where'd ya learn to move like that?" Barney asked, taking a sip of his own beer. I grinned to myself. Now, that was an interesting story. I wonder if he would believe me if I told him.

"My older brother taught me. He's a UFC fighter." Barney chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?"

"I should've known you had an older brother." Now was my turn to laugh.

"I have two older brothers, two uncles, and tons of protective cousins."

"Big family." It was more of a statement than question, but I answered anyway.

"Sim. My dad's side of the family is pretty big, while my mother's is a traditionally, small family." I finished my beer and tossed it in the trash. I clapped my hands together and smiled wickedly. "So, let's eat." Barney let out a roar of laughter and shook his head. I caught this look in his eyes, and I'll be honest. It surprised me a bit. What I saw was something akin to admiration.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Opening Up  


Earc and I struggled a bit, trying to get the counter top to fit through the door. It was heavy as hell, and we were two tiny petite girls. Yeah, we could hold our own if we needed to, but we still struggled. Once we got it in and in place, we let go and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been the heaviest thing to carry. We stepped to the side and surveyed our work. Earc and I had decided to be smart and open a shop, together. We had called it _Sweet Dressing_.

"Why did we need this?"

"Because it was necessary, that's why." I explained as we grabbed a random cloth and began to clean off every surface. We were going to open up tomorrow, and had to finish with all the small details. I grinned as I heard Earc's phone go off. Since that little dinner with the boys, she and Hale had started to see each other. Currently, he and the boys were off doing some job. When Earc had asked, all Hale could tell her was that they traveled a lot when they had a job offer. We were stumped as to what they did. Tool was of no use in that department. He said it was a secret. I kept an eye on Earc as she moved to a side hallway to talk to Hale, smiling like a lovesick schoolgirl. I chuckled. Those two were perfect for each other, I just wasn't sure how.

I took a step back and surveyed the shop. It was a two story, old time brick house in the same area as Tool's tattoo shop. When I told him what we were doing, he had personally picked the spot, saying it was close by and priced fairly.

Earc's bakery was on the bottom floor, where the kitchen was naturally. She had styled it like an old school 40's cupcake shop. Red and white with hints of blue dominated the color scheme, with chrome being the main component of the counter, stools, tables, and chairs.

"Hey, Tati! Lass, I haf to leave will quick. Hale says he's back wif ta others." I nodded, waving her off without saying a single word. Everything was set up and ready to go, so there was no point in me staying behind. I walked out with Earc and locked it up, throwing my arm around her shoulders as we walked towards Tool's place. The guys would be there, and if not, they would within the hour. Earc and I were wearing similar outfits: simple turtleneck sweater dresses. Hers was a bright green, mine was a light blue. We both wore black tights with heels that matched our dresses. We laughed as we talked about our high school days until we came upon the tattoo shop. I stopped, smiling as I patted my thigh. "Tool did a great job on it."

"I know. The man's a genius when it comes to art. Makes me jealous." I said, praising the older man. We walked right in, finding Tool with some blond bimbo. He waved to us and went right back to sucking face with her. Earc grabbed two beers from the fridge and tossed me mine. I chuckled as Tool told the girl he would see her later. She walked away in her tights shorts. I rolled my eyes at her, she was gonna freeze her fake tits off.

"Hey baby girls. How's the shop?" Tool asked, walking over to us. He sat down on his bike and grinned at us.

"Everything's great. We're gonna open up tomorrow. Sure would love to have you as the first official customer." I prodded, knowing Tool couldn't resist Earc's baking. Neither could Hale. It was one of the many reasons he was with her. Me threatening him was another one.

"I'd be happy to help you fine ladies." Tool said, chuckling. Then we heard the roar of the engines. I grinned to myself while Tool and Earc shared a look. I flipped them off just as the garage door pulled open. I took a sip of my beer and prepared myself mentally. Two weeks ago I was sitting with Barney on his back porch, swapping stories and getting a little cozy. Nothing happened, but it felt like something should have. Tool and Earc had agreed with me on that matter. They had quickly picked up on my feelings for him, even went so far as to tease me about it. As the guys pulled in and the door shut just as quickly as it opened, I felt my heart race a bit as Barney came into view. He was covered in blood and cuts. I almost lost my beer, I shot out of my chair so fast. He saw me and something flashed through his eyes before he walked towards me. Hale looked a little better, as all the guys did.

"Tool, where's your first aid kit?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on Barney.

"Upstairs. I'll go get it."

"Thank you." I said, before making Barney sit down. He tried to stay standing, but my look told him to go along with me.

"Tati, you don't-"

"Shut up." I said quickly. He raised his hands, smirking a little. I noticed the grimace he tried to hide from me. While Tool was getting me what I needed, I looked over the guys. They were all wearing similar black outfits with bullet poof vests, combat boots, and had various weapons strapped to them. Gunnar and Toll were busy cleaning theirs while Hale was getting an earful from Earc. I was glad to not be him, as I've faced her wrath before. And let me tell you, it's nasty. She's like a little blond she-devil when angry.

"Tati, listen. It's nothing, just a few cuts and bruises."

"Barney, I've heard this speech before. My brother Matt plays professional hockey, he's been in a few fights before, during, and after games." I said, thanking Tool as he handed me the kit. I opened it up and looked everything over. This was better stocked than mine, and my mother had stocked them. I grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a few cotton balls. I covered them in the cleaning solution. "This is gonna sting like a bitch." I warned. Then I quickly began to clean every cut on his face. He hissed in pain only once before he decided to watch me do my work. When I was done with his face, I moved onto his arms and neck. I was pretty sure he had other cuts and scrapes, but I wasn't gonna press to see them. When all were clean, I grabbed some liquid glue and began to close every cut I saw. When I was done, I felt proud at my handy work.

"Damn, you work fast." Tool said. I gave me a cheeky grin. "How come you ain't a nurse, darlin'?" I shrugged even though I knew the answer.

"Mom always said I could be one, if it wasn't for the fact that I can't stomach too much blood." I explained. I moved to Yin, then Toll, then Gunnar, and last was Lee. Hale was left to Earc's capable hands, that is, if she doesn't strangle him first. When everyone was patched up and looking better than when they came in, I sat down in the chair where I had gotten my tat. Earc was about to hand me a beer when she thought better of it. She found two clean glasses and a bottle of Irish whiskey. She poured me a glass then poured herself a glass. We sipped on our whiskey, sharing a mental conversation. The guys had seen us do this before, at the dinner. When Earc and I were arguing about who she liked. It was either Gunnar or Hale. You could clearly see who won.

"I hate it when you guys do that. It's creepy as fuck!" Hale exclaimed, standing next to Earc. It looked like he survived her wrath, good man. Not many could, and there were only a handful that could. Myself included.

"Leave 'em be." Lee said, busy cleaning his knifes. When Earc and I had finished our glasses, we face the guys and gave them a hard look. Hale gulped while Tool chuckled to himself.

"Okay, spill." I started.

"And we ain't leavin' till ya do." Earc finished. I swear, we could be twins! Barney sighed as he stood up, his joints popping now and then. He looked at the others and they seemed to agree.

"You girls really wanna know what we do?" He asked. Earc rolled her eyes and poured herself another glass of whiskey. I nodded when she offered. We were gonna walk back home anyway, so it wouldn't hurt anyone if we had a few glasses of liquor. Besides, it took about four glasses before we both got buzzed, six glasses till we were drunk, and eight glasses till we were out for the night.

"Tat's why we asked." Earc said, downing her glass in one gulp. I chuckled as Gunnar looked impressed.

"Well, we're mercenaries."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Six:  


Earc waited for me to lock up, standing in the cold and shivering a bit. She smiled though, happy that the busy week was over. Since we opened, we've been swamped with work and orders. We were happy for the weekend and planned on chilling with a few glasses of wine tonight.

"I'm happy ta be goin' home. How 'bout ya?" She asked. I nodded, laughing as we walked in step. We started walking down the dark street, well aware of what could happen. We passed Tool's shop and heard the roaring laughter of Gunnar. Earc rolled her eyes. Those two were so alike, it was scary. And they disliked each other, too. We were about half way down the street when we heard footsteps behind us. Neither of us stopped or looked behind us. We were gonna pretend that nothing was happening until the stranger made their move. We turned around the corner and kept walking. The footsteps got faster until they were right behind us. Without a word, we quickly parted sides as the person stumbled forward. They weren't alone, it seemed. Their buddies came out of the shadows.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Aye," Earc said. She glanced my way and we nodded. We went back to back, waiting for the attack. The first guy, the one who had fallen, got up and pulled out a knife. He lunged towards me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it until his grip on the knife loosened. Once the knife was out of his hand, I released his arm and threw a punch at his throat. He clutched it and fell to his knees, trying to breathe. I turned just as another one came at me. I ducked as he started throwing hay makers. I kicked my leg out and connected with the inside of his knee. I heard a sickening pop as his knee dislocated. He screamed in pain and fell down, clutching his knee. I stood up and kicked him in the chest. I looked over as Earc dealt with her two men. She flipped one over and slammed a foot down on his chest. He laid still, and she turned her attention onto the other one. He held a gun and it was pointing at her. I panicked and looked around, searching for the knife. I found it and flicked my wrist, letting the knife sail. It landed in the man's shoulder. He screamed and fired a shot, missing the two of us by inches. I was so focused on him, that I forgot about the guy I had punched. He wrapped his arms around my middle and lifted me up. I got one arm free and threw my elbow behind me, connecting with his face. He dropped me and quickly kicked me in the side. I gasped at the pain and rolled over to my back. The man stumbled towards me, only to freeze as another shot rang out. I looked up. Earc had the gun and had fired at him. The man fell to his knees and then fell on his face, blood pouring out of him. I stood up with help from Earc and we stepped away from the men, standing in the shadows. We were certain that they had been after us, but for what reason? Before we could even ask our question, Tool, Hale, and Barney came running towards us. They took one look at the men and something flashed across their faces.

"You girls alright?" Tool asked, pulling out his cell and dialing a number from memory. We nodded, not trusting our voices. Sure, I had been trained to handle my own, but I had never expected my training to come in handy. I knew Earc was shaken up by this, but she wouldn't let it show. I grabbed her arm for support and leaned against her, clutching my side. That bastard had kicked fucking hard. There would be a bruise there for the next few weeks or so.

"Yeah, yeah. Bruised, but fine." I said, breathing deeply. Hale had pulled Earc away from me, asking her tons of questions. I was left to lean up against a wall. Barney took one look at me before picking me up bridal style. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck out of instinct. He said something to Tool before he and Hale walked back to the shop. It was a quiet walk. I was sure Hale wouldn't leave Earc's side from now on.

"Where did they get ya?" Barney asked, looking straight ahead.

"My side. The bastard kicked me after dropping me." I said softly, even though I wanted to go back there and kick the shit out of his dead body. Barney nodded and then it was quiet again. He stepped into the shop and immediately it was quiet. Gunnar stood up and took me out of Barney's arms, setting me down in a chair. I winced when he brushed against my side.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I waved his apology away. Not his fault.

"Want to tell us what happened back there? We heard a few gun shots and screaming." Barney asked, sitting in the chair in front of me. I nodded.

"Earc and I were walking back home when we heard footsteps behind us. We turned around the corner and someone came running at us. We moved, they fell. We turned around and there were three other guys. Earc and I separated to take care of them. I punched one in the throat, disabling him for a few seconds. I turned around and ducked some swings. I kicked the inside of his knee and heard it dislocate. Earc took down one guy and another pulled a gun on her. I grabbed a knife and threw it at him. He shot wildly and fell. Someone grabbed me and lifted me up. I swung and elbow, they dropped me, and kicked me. Earc grabbed the gun and shot them before they could lay another hit. Then you guys showed up." I said in one breath, my hands shaking a bit. I set them in my lap and clutched the material of my jacket. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. Lee broke the silence with a quick chuckle.

"You threw a knife? Told you see looked like the knife kind!" He said, smacking Barney's shoulder. I rolled my eyes at them but smiled.

"Actually, Earc prefers the knifes. I'm more of a gun kind of gal." I said, leaning back in the chair. Tool walked in and grabbed my shoulder, rubbing it like a father would do. I grinned.

"Everything's been taken care of." Tool said, sitting on his bike. Earc detached herself from Hale and joined the group, followed closely by him. Geez, she had him wrapped around her little finger, didn't she?

"And what does tat mean?" She asked. Hale made her sit down in a chair. And by that, I mean, he made her sit in his lap. Yep, that boy was whipped by my best friend.

"Means the bodies have been taken care of." Tool said, not sugar coating it one little bit. I nodded. Back when I was in the Air Force, I knew a couple guys that worked in special forces. They had to deal with this kind of shit all the time. When no one said anything, I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Whoa there, where do you think ya going?" Barney asked, standing right behind me. I turned to face him, having to tilt my head up a bit. Man, was he tall.

"Home." I stated. He chuckled before shaking his head at me. Without a word, he bent down and tossed me over his shoulder I yelped in surprise before smacking his back as hard as I could. He winced slightly.

"You're not going anywhere. Someone just tried to have you and Earc killed." He told me, depositing me back in my chair. I glared darkly at him.

"Or worse." I muttered. Barney stopped and slowly turned to look at me. He raised an eyebrow at me, silently demanding that I continue with that thought. "You know it's a possibility. Whoever sent those men, didn't want us dead. The knife and gun? They were meant to...persuade...us to go with them. Hell, the guy who lifted me up was turning around to take me!" I said, my voice raising at the end. Earc shot me a look.

"What makes you so certain on that?" Lee asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to know when someone wants to kidnap you." I shot back at him, venom laced in every word. He nodded, hands held out in front of him.

"It wouldn't be ta first time, either. Not for us." Earc said, catching everyone's attention. Barney's head snapped up, looking in her direction. Earc looked at me, asking. I nodded. Might as well as tell them how we knew all this shit. "In high school, we were walking back home when this big black van stopped next to us. We took off, runnin' as fast as we could. They chased us, even when we got somewhere crowded." She told everyone. Tool whistled real low, shaking his head.

"So let me get this straight. You two, have had this happen to you, before? Why?" Barney asked, standing up and pacing.

"We don't know. But something tells me, that this time, was for a very specific reason." I said.

"And what would that reason be?" Barney asked, facing me. I shrugged, thinking it was very simple.

"Someone wants to hurt you and Hale. And they're gonna do that by hurting us." I said calmly, even though I should be freaking out.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Family Visit?  


"No." I said, finality lacing my voice. Barney obviously didn't hear it.

"Too bad."

"Barney, I said no. I don't need a damn baby sitter." I said, referring to his decision to have someone with me at all times, since Hale refused to leave Earc's side. Seriously, it had been a week since the attack, and the men were freaking out.

"Well, too bad. My decision has been made."

"Oh, your decision! I guess it's law then!" Every word dripped with sarcasm. Barney rolled his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Damn it woman, let me do my job!"

"Oh, so now I'm a job? Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself just fine!" I yelled back. He slammed his hand down on my counter, a move to scare me. Ha! If he thought that would scare me, he obviously knew nothing about me.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh? Then please enlighten me as to what you meant." Again, sarcasm. If Barney was a lesser man, he would've hit me for my mouth. Instead, he chuckled dryly and moved around my counter so that he was standing in front of me. I placed my hands on my hips and looked up at him. I swear, I'm going to hurt my neck doing that.

"Why won't you let me protect you?" He asked, his voice dipping low.

"Because all my life no one has cared about my safety." I answered back. He raised an eyebrow, silently demanding for me to continue. One thing about Barney Ross, he was more physical then verbal. You really had to watch his movements and expressions to understand him.

"Why?"

"You won't like the answer."

"Try me."

"Fine, but don't get pissed when I tell you."

"You have my word." He said softly, stepping close to me. He rested his hands above mine, his eye boring into mine. My face was expressionless, but my eyes widened at the gesture. He gave me a small smile, lifting a hand to caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch, liking the warmth that he emitted.

"Alright, but don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger." He chuckled at my joke, making me smile. Whatever this was, whatever we were, I liked it. It felt right. "Remember when I told you that I was a little Italian?" He nodded. "Well, truth is, I'm a third Italian. More than a little. And well, my dad's mom's side of the family is into some...shady business..."I trailed off, my voice soft. I really wasn't sure how to phrase the next part. Thankfully, I didn't have to.

"Seriously, the Italian Mob?" He asked, voice laced with disbelief.

"Yep."

"Damn woman." He growled before grabbing my chin roughly and lifting my head up so that he could crash his lips against mine. My eyes widened to the size of saucers before they fluttered close and I melted. His lips were rough against my smooth ones, the two blending to create something wonderful. I felt his lips lift up in a grin as I sighed against them. His other hand lifted underneath me and lifted me up. I gasped, allowing him access inside. He set me down on my counter, so we were at least around the same height. His tongue darted in to explore, dancing with mine to gain dominance. He won, barely. While his tongue explored, his hands rested on my hips, tightening as he pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around him, earning a husky growl. He was the first to pull away, making me pout. He chuckled and nipped at my lower lip, sucking on it. I moaned as one of his hands grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged just hard enough to make me look up. I was breathing heavily as he stared down at me, his eyes swirling with something dark. He leaned down, ready to continue, when my door bell went off, ruining the moment.

"Fuck whoever that is." I muttered, hopping off my counter to answer my door. Barney chuckled and followed me, only to be stopped by Bones. He bent down and began to pet my loyal dog, laughing as Bones rolled onto his back, legs straight up. I threw open my front door, my mouth open with a smart retort, only to snap close when I saw who was there. Standing before me, were my two brothers, Tulio and Miguel.

"Ciao little sister!" Miguel greeted, all smiles. He was holding a large thing in his arms, bundled up in a big blanket. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, when normally it was down. Tulio's hair was up, as usual. He rarely ever let his hair down, usually only when he was with his wife, Chel. I stepped aside, voice gone as they stepped in. Tulio immediately saw Barney and quickly pushed me behind him, reaching for his waist where his gun was. Barney saw the threat and stood up, reaching for his own gun. They both stood, the tension so thick you could cut it with a spoon. Miguel noticed Barney but looked uninterested, talking softly to the bundle in his arms. A small bark broke the tense silence and pulled me from Tulio's side. Miguel grinned and handed me the bundle without a single word, patting Tulio's back.

"Miguel?" I asked, pulling back the blanket to see what was under. I squealed when I saw the shiny black nose of a puppy. It was all black with a mane of dark brown around it's head. It opened its eyes, a bright gold, and let out a soft whimper. I bent my head forward, letting the small puppy sniff me. It whimpered again, closing its eyes. I removed the rest of the blanket, looking it over. It was bigger than I expected, but nothing I couldn't handle. And it was male.

"Tibetan mastiff. I remember you talking about them when you were younger." Miguel explained, not meeting my eyes when he explained. Lets just say, there was no love lost between my brothers and I. I was about to thank him, when Tulio cleared his throat and rested his cold gaze on me. If I wasn't holding the puppy, I would've smacked him. I hated it went he looked down on me, figuratively AND literally!

"Tatianna, who is the man? And why is he in your home?" Tulio asked, voice void of any emotion other than contempt. Yeah, there's a back story as to why. A really long back story.

"Barney Ross. I'm her neighbor and I was checking up on her." Barney spoke for himself. Tulio barely looked at him.

"Your concern is endearing, but you've no place here." Tulio said, sarcasm and venom laced with each voice. I growled.

"Your in my home Tulio, remember that next time you open your mouth." I snapped at him. He chuckled coldly as he stepped into my living room. I followed after him, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"My head won't burst into flames, little sister."

"Maybe not, but I'm hoping it pops open like a flower." Another chuckle from him. He walked over to a dress form, one I kept for myself. He looked it over, touching the fabric before making a noise in the back of his throat. When he was done assessing my work, he turned back around to face me. I had set the puppy down so that Bones could check him out. Bones grinned and licked the poor thing, making it howl softly. If my brothers weren't here, I would've squealed at the cuteness. After making sure the puppy was clean, Bones sat down next to it and growled when Miguel tried to pet him. Ooh, Bones was acting motherly, how ironic.

"Last I checked, the military doesn't do fashion."

"It doesn't." I said, my voice low. Shit.

"Oh? It doesn't? Then pray tell, dear sister, why this dress form is in your living room." Tulio demanded.

"Because it's a part of my work, dickhead, that's why." I shot at him. His looked turned dark.

"So, I take it you quit? After what, eight years?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond, only to have him walked towards me and slap me. I covered my stinging cheek, tasting blood. Miguel just stood there, as always. "I should have known you would've quit. After all, you had no place in the military in the first place." He said sharply before snapping his fingers. "Miguel, grab the mutt. We're leaving." Miguel nodded and walked over to Bones, reaching down to grab the puppy. Barney took one step forward, arm raised back, and let it fly. It connected with Tulio's nose. I'm not ashamed when I say that I grinned like the Mad Hatter. The bastard deserved that.

"No one, blood or not, touches my woman." Barney growled out, just as Bones stood over the puppy and growled. He barked and snapped his jaws like a rapid dog. Miguel backed away, hands raised up in surrender.

"You'll regret that Ross." Tulio said, covering his bloody nose.

"Not as much as you're gonna regret touching Tati. Get out before I paint the walls with your blood." Barney threatened. Without a single word in retort, Tulio and Miguel were walking out my door, slamming it close while cursing in Italian. Once I was sure they were gone, I fell to my knees and just rocked back and forth slightly. Barney was by my side in a second, and arm wrapped around me. Bones nudged the puppy towards me and sat beside me, whimpering. All that was missing was Bonnie. I wasn't sure when, but I had started to cry, covering my face with my hands as my body shook from fear. Tulio wouldn't let something like that slide, I was certain. He would be back, only this time, with one of my cousins. "Tati?" Barney asked after a few minutes. I removed my hands, took a deep breath, and stood up. I picked up the puppy and walked over to my couch, sitting down on it with the puppy in my lap. He was whimpering, standing on his back paws as he sniffed my face. He started to lick away my tears as Barney sat next to me, his arm resting on my shoulders. Bones jumped up and laid his head in my lap as the puppy continued to lick my face.

"Did you mean it?" I asked softly, looking at Barney. His eyes looked sad, but I saw the anger hidden within them. There was no way he would allow me to by myself, not after that.

"Yeah." He said. "You're my woman now, and no one can lay a finger on you without getting payback from me." He added, his voice dangerously low.

"Tulio won't let that slide."

"I know. I heard him. Why did he do that?"

"Because he thinks that he's my master, that's why." I said. He shook his head, muttering curses under his breath.

"Want to explain?"

"Long story."

"We have time."

"Alright." I said, closing my eyes. I began to pet Bones head, scratching behind his ears. The puppy had stopped licking me, opting to lay on my lap and sleep. "I guess you could say I'm the black sheep of my family, or the ugly duckling. Whichever works." I sighed, opening my eyes to stare at my wall. "I've always been overlooked in my family, even when I was a little girl. My father traveled a lot, so he wasn't there to make sure I was included. My mother had once said that the hospital had given her the wrong daughter, and that her real one, was out there. She would always say that to my brothers, so much that they started to believe it.

"My father had once told me, that no matter what she says, he will always love me. He was the only one who really cared about me. After high school, when I said I was joining the military, my mother refused to talk to me, even went so far as to disown me. My father made sure the disownment was never legal. Tulio and Miguel, they didn't know I had joined until I had finished basic. They had threatened to pull me out if I didn't quit. My CO threatened right back, saying he would have them court marshaled should they even step foot on base again. That was an insult they couldn't take, and they refused to talk to me for eight years. Those were blissful." I smiled a bit at the memory.

"Wait, I thought you said your mother taught you medicine, and your brothers taught you how to fight?" Barney asked, confused. I chuckled a little, though there was no humor.

"They did, they just weren't family by blood. They were my unit, my family." I explained. Barney nodded, understanding why I had lied. "It wasn't until two years ago when they choose to talk to me again. Miguel had given me Bonnie as a gift, his way of mending the relationship. And it worked, for awhile. Tulio had never approved of me joining, even went so far as to say that I would quit within a month and come crawling back to them. Well, I proved him wrong." I said, smiling. Barney chuckled and nodded. "I still haven't told my family what happened, as they don't deserve to know. Not even my father, simply because he can't keep a secret."

"So that's why Tulio slapped you. He felt you shamed the family." Barney said, hitting the nail on the head with his guess. "That still doesn't give him the right to slap you."

"I know. Trust me, I know. The Tulio I used to know would never have done that. He may have hated me, but he always promised to never lay a hand on me."

* * *

_A bit sad, a bit angry, and a bit sweet. Sorry for the wait!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Banter  


"Yer kidding."

"I'm not."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Here? With Barney in ta room?"

"Earc, don't make me repeat myself."

"Sorry, lass. I just can't believe it. Tulio's yer brother."

"Yeah, I know."

"And Miguel just watched?"

"Yes."

"Bloody wankers! Ta both of 'em!" Earc yelled, storming out of the kitchen to pace around. I sighed and went back to sipping my coffee. Hazel nut with vanilla. My favorite. Barney and the others were in the living room, having their own conversation. It fell quiet when Earc walked in and began to pace. I stayed where I was, sitting at my counter. My cheek stung like hell, and any time I thought about yesterday, my hands would start to shake so badly that I couldn't do anything. I found it funny that I can handle someone trying to kidnap me, or kill me, but I couldn't handle getting slapped by my older brother. The hilarity of the situation turned pathetic right then and there. He was right, in a way. I had quit, and for no other reason than the lost of my team. I sighed again and got up. Moping about would do nothing for me. I dumped my coffee into the sink, completely untouched. I set the mug in the dishwasher before walking towards my back door. I always left a coat there whenever I needed to go outside and think. This time, I wouldn't be alone. I would have Clyde, my new puppy with me. After he had met Bonnie, the name had come just like that. I had my murderous couple. All that was left, was for me to train Clyde to be a superb guard dog like Bones.

I decided to not wear the coat, as I was wearing a over sized brown sweater, light grey jeans, and brown combat boots with the sides folded over and the laces undone. My only accessory was a simple silver necklace of a compass. I picked up Clyde and opened the door, stepping outside into the falling snow. I took a deep breath, closing the door behind me. It was quiet out, the sun starting to set in the distance. I hugged Clyde to my chest as I sat down on my steps, watching the snow fall down without a sound. There wasn't any wind, making tonight perfect. When Clyde saw the snow, he yipped in excitement and demanded to be set down. I obliged him and watched the puppy stare at the falling crystals with wonder. He had a thick coat, so I wasn't worried about him freezing. I just didn't want him out here for too long.

He ran around, trying to catch snowflakes, and barking when he couldn't. I laughed now and then, happy to be happy. I heard the door open behind me and then shut, but I didn't hear the heavy accent of my dear friend. She hated the snow, and hated the cold. I didn't bother to turn around and look, and I didn't bother to look when they sat down next to me. I kept my attention on Clyde, watching as his movements began to slow down some. He was getting tired, I could see it. With a soft click of my tongue, he was running back towards me, covered in snowflakes. I chuckled as he hopped up the stairs and climbed into my lap. Finally, I looked next to me. It was Barney, smoking a cigar that smelled sweet and exotic. He didn't say anything, just watched me watching him. The smoke curled around his head, forming a make shift halo. Ironic, don't cha think?

"Earc said not to disturb you."

"And yet, here you are."

"It's cold."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Sassy mouth."

"You already knew that."

"Do I ever." He said, puffing out the smoke and looking up at the stars. The sun had completely faded away, leaving the sky an inky black with a dusting of stars. I could barely spot the North Star.

"Why are you out here?" I asked softly, still looking up.

"Wanted to smoke."

"Could've done that out front."

"Too windy."

"There is no wind."

"Too dark, then."

"Front porch lights."

"Too old?" He asked. I let out a bark of laughter at that.

"You, sir, are not old. Far from it." I said, looking at him. His eyes were grinning and he was chuckling to himself. He finished his cigar and put it out with the sole of his shoe.

"If I'm not old, you're the Queen of England."

"Age doesn't make a person old."

"What does?"

"Experiences."

"Then I'm pretty old."

"I'll take your word for it, then." He shook his head again and quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder, forcing me to lean into him. I rested my head on his large shoulder and together, we watched the snow fall. Clyde was asleep in my lap, oblivious to the world around him. For a moment, I wished that I could join him in his blissful unawareness. It seemed so innocent, so naive. But the thought was gone as soon as it had come.

"Why you out here?"

"To think."

"About?"

"Everything."

"That's pretty broad."

"More like open-minded."

"Too open, I say. Should focus on one thing."

"Like what?"

"Like family."

"My family's dead, Barney."

"I know. Doesn't hurt to think about them."

"The reminder does."

"What reminder?"

"That they were more family to me than my actual family."

"Blood doesn't make you family. Loyalty does."

"Wise words."

"Not wise, common sense."

"Then you must be filled with common sense."

"And mistakes."

"Mistakes define us. Help shape who we are." I said softly, closing my eyes. On one side, I felt the cold of the snow, while on the other, I felt the radiating warmth from Barney. I wasn't sure which I liked better. The cold made me numb, while the heat made me aware. I wish there was some way that I could be both at the same time. Then maybe, just maybe, I could stand up to Tulio.

"Wise words." Barney grumbled, though I could hear something behind his voice. I looked up at him, finding him to be watching me. I placed my hand on his cheek and watched as he leaned into it, his eyes never leaving mine. I saw the pain in them, the horrors that he had seen. And yet. I wasn't scared of him. I knew what he did and why he did it, and I knew that he was human, that everything he did took its toll on him. I felt him shift and suddenly I was sitting in his lap, curled around Clyde while he wrapped his huge arms around me. He rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes as I left my hand on his cheek, feeling the muscles in his jaw slowly unclench.

Everything about this moment felt perfect. Every little thing.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Vinny  


"Call him."

"No."

"Do it."

"I said no."

"Why not?" Earc whined. I grabbed a random wooden spoon and smacked her ass with it. She yelped and jumped away from me, rubbing her sore ass. Lee was sitting at my counter, sipping at his tea (stupid British) and watching everything. He coughed into it. I grinned.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait." He said, getting up and pointing at the two of us. Earc raised her eyebrow at him. "Just who the hell are you talking about?"

"Vinny, obviously." Earc stated, rolling her eyes like he should have known. Which, in his defense, he really shouldn't. Vinny wasn't someone I really talked about.

"Who?" Lee asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Vinny, you dumb Brit." Earc snapped.

"Watch it ya Irish drunk. I can snap you in half."

"Pssh, only in yer mind. I'm ta much for ya ta handle." Earc said, smirking confidently. I rolled my eyes, jumping onto my counter to watch the exchange. I was betting on Earc, of course.

"Oh? Really? Hale seems to handle you just fine." Oh shit, he did not just insult her man. I slapped a hand over my mouth, biting back my laughter. Earc's face smoothed over completely, but behind her eyes, was a storm raging. A storm of sharp comebacks. Lee was doomed. "What? Brit got ya tongue?"

"At least I can handle Hale's job, unlike yer little girl." She sneered at him. His mouth fell open and he took a step back. Direct hit, I would say. Without missing a beat, she turned back to me and flashed me a smile. I just shook my head at her.

"My answer is no."

"Why?" She whined. I grabbed the spoon again, and she held her hands up in defense.

"Because...because...I don't want to bother him. Besides, he's all the way in Italy, doing mob shit."

"Again, I ask. Who the bloody hell is Vinny?" Lee asked, looking annoyed.

"If you must know, Vinny is someone very important to her." Earc stated. I rolled my eyes, again. She could really be a child sometimes. I shook my head when Lee looked at me.

"Vinny is short for Vincent. He's my father's best friend's son. Or, to put it simply, my cousin. But, like I said, he's in Italy, doing mob shit." I said it like it was no big deal, when really, it was pretty fucking big. I mean, seriously. He killed people for a living! He was the guy the mob went to when they needed someone dead, and I was acting like he was some Saint that made flowers! I sighed heavily and covered my face with my hands. I have one fucked up family.

"Tati, ya know 'im better than ya tink. If he even tinks tat yer in trouble, he'll drop everyting an' come rushin'." Earc stated, speaking the truth. God, I hated it when she was right. I looked up and saw the Lee was watching me intently. Not the creepy 'I-like-you' way, but in the 'You-are-hiding-something-big-now-spill' way. And, he was right.

"Explain." He commanded calmly. I threw him the bird, but nodded anyway.

"Vinny's always been there for me, even as kids. He's about three years older than me, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. I kid you not, when he's not wearing the suit, he's a retarded twelve year-old boy." I chuckled as I explained. God, Vinny. That man could put a smile on anyone's face without even trying. There was just something about him that made you happy, even if you didn't want to be. And trust me, there were plenty of times when I had wanted to give up on life, and he had been there to stop me. Every. Single. Time. "Throughout my entire childhood, Vinny has always been there to defend me from my family. When I told him I was joining the military, he was the one that drove me to the recruiter. When I told him that I had quit because of the crash, he flew out here and helped me get as drunk as humanly possible until I was laughing my ass off. And, when I told him I was going to college to get my degree, he personally hand picked the best colleges for me."

"So he's your gay best friend." Lee muttered. I grabbed the wooden spoon and chucked it at him. It made contact with his bald forehead with a satisfying 'smack'! He fell off his stool and onto the floor. "Bloody hell woman! Ya trying to kill me?!" He shouted out in anger, standing up and holding a hand to his head. Oh please, he was being over dramatic. I barely threw it.

"You'll be fine." I said, waving his anger off like it was an annoying fly.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted again. He picked up the spoon and snapped it in two over his knee.

"That was my favorite spoon." I said, pretending to look sad over its loss. Lee glared daggers at me. I simply raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to do something. We locked gazes for a few moments before he looked away, walking over to my fridge and mumbling something about stupid Italian housewives. I grinned smugly, knowing I had won that round.

"Now I can see why Barney likes ya. Ya every bit as stubborn as him." Lee said after some time, holding an ice pack to his forehead. I saw the beginnings of a bruise, and I had to smirk in pleasure. It would hurt like a bitch for the next few weeks. "Continue."

"Like I was saying, Vinny has always been there for me. Not even Tulio and Miguel can handle him."

"And why's that?" Lee asked.

"Seriously, ya got cotton in yer ears, Brit? Vinny is pretty much a paid assassin for the mob! A hit man for Pete's sake!" Earc shouted at Lee. If Lee was a lesser man, he might've hit her. Thankfully, he wasn't. And I was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that I would skin him alive if he even tried.

I chuckled as those two began to bicker. They were so alike, it was funny. Hale and tried to ask her to get along with guys, which ended up with his arm twisted behind his back and her yelling curses at him in Gaelic. Yeah, it had taken him hours to get her to calm down. And another few hours behind closed doors to get back in her good graces. Barney had been kind enough to let me hang out at his place during those hours. I still shudder at the thought of those two...making up.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the ringing of my home phone. I raised an eyebrow and hopped off my counter. I picked up the receiver and paled a little at the caller i.d.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the call.

_"Kitty?" _Vinny's voice came in loud and clear.

"Vinny?"

_"Who else, Santa?"_

"Smart ass." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled on the other end.

_"Better than being a dumb ass." _He replied. I could hear the smile in his voice, but the minute he cleared his voice, I knew he had gotten serious. _"Listen Kitty, this isn't a social call, though I would love to catch up with you. However, I have the feeling that something bad just happened to you. And! Don't even think of trying to lie to me. I know you better than you know yourself." _Well, shit. Why was that when something bad happened, Vinny was the first one to call? Why couldn't it be someone else for a change? I sighed silently, not wanting to worry him too much. I had to figure out what to tell him first. That I was friends with a group of mercenaries and someone was after Earc and I, or that Tulio had decided to hit me? I decided to go with the lesser of the two evils.

"Vinny, firstly, Earc and I are friends with a group of mercenaries and someone is after us, not to mention, Earc is shagging with one mercenary and I'm with another who happens to be the leader and about a decade or two older than me, but so far no one's hurt except for the guy she killed and the ones I crippled, and, well, you really won't like this part, but Tulio and Miguel stopped by the other day and Miguel gave me a sweet Tibetan Mastiff and then Tulio got mad when I told him I was out of the military and well he wasn't really happy about that and Barney was with me at the time and I thought I would be safe, but Tulio, well, he...I really don't want to say this last part because I know what you'll do and how you'll react because I know you better than yourself, so promise me that you won't flip out when I tell you?" I said all of that in one breath, but instead of gulping in air like my very life depended on it, I held it and waited for his reaction. It was no secret that he hated my brothers with a fiery burning passion fit for Satan himself, only Satan wouldn't look as good as Vinny does in his three piece suits, and oh dear God, I'm rambling again. Sorry.

_"What. Did. He. Do?" _Vinny asked calmly. Oh sweet baby Jesus, he was furious. No, no wait. Furious isn't the right word. He was practically livid. Vinny only spoke calmly when he was angry, and boy, I could almost imagine the smoke coming outta his ears right now. Please don't let him be driving.

"He hit me, Vinny. He hit me." I whispered. That's when the line went dead and I knew a shit storm was coming. Actually, more like a shit hurricane. Earc grabbed the receiver just as it slipped out of my hands. She set it down before grabbing my shoulders and making me look her in the eye.

"Tati? What's happening? What's going to happen?" She asked, worried beyond belief. Lee set the ice bag down and watched me intently, and again, not in the creepy way.

"A shit hurricane." I whispered. She let out a string of Gaelic curses.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Love You.  


"Whoa, whoa. So let me get this straight. You have a cousin, who just so happens to be a hit man for the Italian mob, and hates your brothers more than you?" Barney asked, getting caught up on yesterday's events. I nodded, standing in the middle of my living room and watching him pace around. It was just him. Hale and Earc went somewhere for a date, and the others were doing God knows what. Barney had just gotten back from a small job, but he had rushed over here to see how I was doing and had forgotten to change. He was wearing a tight, black shirt that hugged every single muscle he had (sweet Jesus, it was hard to keep my eyes on his face); baggy, black cargo pants; black combat boots; and an array of weapons that ranged from guns of different calibers, to a few knifes, etc. "Seriously woman, you have one fucked up family."

"Tell me about it." I muttered sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"It's way better than being a dumb ass." I shot back, smirking devilishly. He shook his head before stomping over to stand right in front of me. I tilted my head up in order to look at him fully. I swear, I'm going to need a step stool to be eye to eye with this man.

"Anyone ever tell ya ya got a big mouth?" He asked lowly.

"Among other things." Was my response.

"You always this sassy and sarcastic?"

"Of course. What else am I suppose to do? Walk around with a smile and dish out kindness? Please, I would be bored within ten minutes." I said, huffing slightly in annoyance. Barney chuckled dryly before bending down and swooping an arm under my legs. I would have fallen backwards, if he hadn't been so quick. Before I knew it, I was in his arms with my head resting against his chest as he sat us down on the couch. I got deja vu, as this was eerily similar to the night we sat in the snow. I could only wonder if he was trying to replicate it, only, without the company of anyone else. Either way, it was wonderful.

He didn't have to say anything, as there wasn't anything he could say. Instead, he ran a hand through my hair, staring at the wall as he continued this process. I heard his steady heartbeat. Between the two, I was slowly falling asleep. But that wasn't the only thing I was falling into. I was falling in love, the same way you fall asleep, slowly at first, and then all at once. As my eyes fluttered close, I felt my lips curve up into a gentle smile as Barney looked down at me.

XXX

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I blinked to clear my eyes and to look around. I was facing my bay window, the soft morning light pouring in as dawn broke. I smiled and sat up, well, more like tried to sit up. Something was holding me down. Before I could panic, I looked over and found Barney laying next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. My back was pressed up against his chest and I could hear his steady breathing. Doing my best to not wake him up, I slowly turned around to look at him. Apparently, I failed. Because the moment I had started to turn, his eyes snapped open and his grip tightened. For second, his eyes looked all over before they finally landed on me. His entire body relaxed as he closed his eyes again and sighed heavily. I felt his other arm snake under me before it pulled me back to original position. I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Mornin'." Came his gruff greeting. Was it just me, or was his voice even sexier when he was sleepy.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I replied. He gave out a bark of laughter.

"If I'm Sleeping Beauty, then what does that make you?"

"The evil queen." I said sarcastically. I felt him shift, his hand reaching up to grab my chin. He gently pulled it so that I was turned to look at him. Already my neck was hurting from the strange position.

"There ain't nothing evil about you." He said softly, his voice husky. His eyes were staring into mine, looking for anything to prove him wrong. When he found nothing, he released my chin before moving to lay on his back, pulling me along. I turned so that my head was resting on his chest, and I had a leg resting on one of his. That's when I realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt, only his pants. I lifted my head up to look at his scars, feeling an immense sadness wash over me as I saw some dried blood around a fresh cut. He saw, but did nothing to stop me from looking. "But, there is something evil in me." He said.

I quickly sat up to look at him. I placed my hands on his cheeks, turning his head to look at me. His eyes wouldn't meet mine without some gentle persuasion. When he finally did look at me, I had to bite my lip to keep the gasp inside. His eyes were clouded over with pain, sadness, anger (at himself), and something that looked a lot like surrender.

"There is nothing evil in you." I whispered, brushing my lips against his. He sighed and closed his eyes, grabbing the back of my head to keep it place as he deepened the kiss. I felt the bed underneath us shift as he sat up, letting go of my head in order to grab my waist and lift me up so that I was underneath him. My arms wrapped around his neck as his moved to wrap around me.

When he pulled away, he still looked sad. I frowned, wondering what I could do to take it away from him.

"Believe me Tati, when I say I've done some evil things in my lifetime."

"That doesn't make you evil. It makes you human." I shot back at him, glaring lightly. He wasn't evil, he wasn't. He saw my glare and chuckled softly, tracing my lips with his thumb. I placed a gentle kiss on it and watched as his eyes slowly brightened. I was ecstatic that the sadness was gone, but I had to wonder. For how long?

"I don't deserve you, Tati. I know I don't. But the minute you stepped into my life, I knew I couldn't let you go. And damnit, there ain't no way I'm giving up the best thing to ever happen to me." Barney said hoarsely, leaning down to capture my lips in a hard, rough kiss. He grabbed my hands that were still behind his head and entwined our fingers, pushing them to our sides and holding them down.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, like it was taking a great amount of effort to stop himself from doing something. With our fingers still entwined, he said three words that stole my breath away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I answered without hesitation, smiling softly as he closed his eyes and laid his head down next to mine.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Secrets

I sat nervously on my couch, glancing up at the clock every few seconds. Everyone had taken note of my behavior, but didn't say anything about it. They all knew why.

Vinny would be here soon.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let out my breath. Getting all nervous and panicky would do me no good. It would only make the time go by slower.

"Bloody hell woman, when is he gonna be here?" Lee asked, annoyance laced into each word. I snapped my head in his direction, taking satisfaction that there was a large, purple bruise on the top of his head.

"Whenever he gets here, that's when." I snapped back, holding Clyde in my lap. Earc was out back with Bones and Hale, giving him some exercise. Bones had a lot of energy, and he loved Vinny almost as much as he loved me. So, anytime he sees my dear cousin, he literally jumps on his chest and covers his face with kisses. It's cute, really.

"Easy Christmas." Barney said from his position at my desk. He had his feet up on it, which would normally tick me off, but I just couldn't bother with yelling at him. Not today, at least. Actually, it would probably be awhile before I could get mad with him again, on the account that we loved each other. This morning had been really sweet-and I'm getting off topic, sorry.

No one heard the door open. No one had heard the lock click into place. And no one had seemed to hear the footsteps heading towards the living room, until it was too late.

"Ciao little kitten!" Vinny called out in greeting, making me jump off of the couch and into his open arms. He laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Vinny was around Barney's height, had the same skin tone, same thick, black hair, and deep set eyes. The only differences were that he was younger, and his hair was down to his shoulders and slicked back. A few strands had slipped free from the gel and were dangling in his face. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, grey vest, and bright green tie. His shoes looked new, but knowing him, they were a few years old and most likely cleaned every day. Vinny needs a woman, seriously.

I smacked his arm the moment I released him. He mockingly winced and pouted, rubbing the spot like it had actually hurt.

"Vinny! Next time knock! You seriously want to be full of holes?" I yelled at him, but my anger quickly melted away the moment I saw him pouting. Damn him, he always knew how to get under my skin.

"Oi! Who the bloody hell are you?" Lee asked, stepping back into the living room. I guess he had walked out to get something to drink, if the beer in his hand was any indication.

"Vincent Giovanni the Second. Who are you?" Vinny asked, all playfulness gone. His eyes glazed over and became hard and his hand slowly slipped down to his waist, where he kept his trusty gun and silencer. That movement did not go unnoticed by the others, and they quickly grabbed their weapons in retaliation. I rolled my eyes and huffed, looking for something to hit them all with. I found a random vase that was of no value to me. It was simply there to decorate. I grabbed it and held it behind me, waiting for the right moment to throw it.

"Lee, Christmas."

"Well, _Christmas, _why are you in my cousin's home?"

"Because I can, what's it to ya?"

"Last I checked, she is my family, not yours." Vinny growled out, his hand twitching for his gun. Lee set his drink down and grabbed one of his knifes, twirling it in his fingers while keeping his eyes locked on Vinny.

"Last I checked, the last time she had family over, they attacked her!" Lee shouted back. Oh shit.

That little retort was enough to drive my cousin into anger. He grabbed his gun and lifted it up quickly, firing off three rounds. Lee dodged each one, letting them land in my wall and threw his knife. The others, thankfully, didn't do anything. Vinny ducked as the knife sailed over his head. Lee looked up from where he was, only to duck as my vase went sailing for his face. It shattered the minute it hit the wall, the shards raining down on him. It was deathly quiet.

"Bloody hell woman! You trying to kill me?! You could have taken my head off!" He shouted at me. I walked over to stand in the middle of MY living room.

"You trying to kill my family?! You trying to kill me?! What if I had been in the direct path you fucking babaca?! What if Earc or Hale had walked in?!" I shouted back, holding my ground. My own hand was twitching, the urge to clock him incredibly strong. He stood right in front of me, looking down at me. No one moved a muscle, and I swear, no one breathed. I think they were scared to see what would happen between the two of us. I couldn't blame them. I had just thrown a vase at Lee for pissing my cousin off. They could only imagine what I would've done if Vinny had gotten hurt.

The mood was incredibly tense, that is, until Clyde started to bark and growl, jumping off the couch and standing next to me, doing his best to scare Lee. If only he was about 50lbs heavier and three times bigger. Clyde even bit Lee's pant leg and began to tug, his little barks and growls melting my heart. Lee rolled his eyes and looked down, reaching out to calm him down. Clyde released his pant leg and jumped back, his bottom up in the air as he started to bark. I was certain that not even the coldest killer could resist such cuteness, but then again, I had never really thought my brother would hit me. So maybe someone could resist Clyde, but I didn't want to think about that. Not now, and not ever.

"Well, now that that's over with, I think it would be best if we all introduce ourselves to this young man." Tool said, speaking up from where he was leaning against my wall. The minute Clyde heard his voice, he took off for Tool. Tool reached down and scooped by little guard dog up, petting his head and chuckling lightly. "Fierce guard dog, darlin'." He commented.

"Just wait till he turns one. He'll get a whole lot bigger." I said. Tool let out a bark of laughter that made Clyde bark as well, adding the cutest little howl at the end. I wanted nothing more than to grab him and bury my face in his fur and forget about everything. But life was cruel and unfair.

"Vinny, that's Tool, the one holding Clyde. The huge blondie over there is Gunnar, and next to him is Yin Yang. You've met Lee. Next to him is Toll Road. Earc is in the back with Hale and Bones, trying to tire him out as much as possible, you remember the last time you saw him." I introduced, pointing each person out. Barney stood up and walked over, extending his hand for Vinny to shake.

"I'm Barney Ross." He said in his gruff voice. Vinny shook his hand, nodding in approval.

"Vinny." My dear cousin stated. Barney nodded back. "Kitten here tells me you're a group of mercenaries." He said more as a statement than anything else.

"That's right." Barney said. "She says you're in the Italian mob like her two dickhead brothers."

"Correct, though they are low level. Big egos, small dicks." Vinny said, grinning coldly as he talked about Tulio and Miguel. I face palmed, knowing he was going there. He will always say that, always. It was annoying, if not the tiniest bit true. The low level part, not the whole dick size. I really didn't want to go down that path. Too "Flowers in the Attic" like.

"What is it that you do, then?" Tool asked, setting Clyde down, who whimpered a bit before running over to me. He sat right beside me, leaning against my leg and looked up at me to gauge my feelings. So far, so good.

"I'm the mob's hitman." Vinny said it like he was talking about the weather. Bored, normal, calm. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how he can do that without showing the slightest bit of emotion.

"Jesus, darlin', is there anyone in your family that isn't a criminal?" Tool asked.

"Tulio's baby daughter. Even his wife is a part of the mob. The Russian mob, that is." I said, realizing that I had said that calmly, too. Huh. Guess I'm just as messed up as my family.

"And what about Earc?" Tool asked, head titled to the side like Clyde's.

"IRA, or Irish mob. Depending on who you ask." Again, said that too calmly.

"Damn." Gunnar said for everybody. I shrugged. I turned to Vinny, wanting to know the specific reason for why he was here. If it was to kick my brothers' asses, he would have done that already without having to fly all the way out here.

"Vinny, why are you here, by the way? Not that I don't want you here, I do, but something tells me that this isn't about Tulio and Miguel." Vinny sighed and gestured that I take a seat on the couch. I did, with him sitting beside me and Barney standing behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders in a comforting manner. That didn't do unnoticed by Vinny, but he said nothing about it, for now. I knew he would when we were alone.

"You're not going to like what I tell you." He started, grabbing my hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Try me." I shot out sarcastically. I could almost hear Barney's eyes roll.

"Promise to not shoot the messenger?" He asked.

"Says the guy that put three holes into my wall."

"Kitten." Vinny warned.

"Promise to not shoot."

"Okay," Vinny seemed satisfied with my answer. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Strange. His eyes always smiled, always. Even when he was angry they held that little sparkle. It's what made people like him. "I've got some bad news for you, kitten."

"Vinny?" I asked, worried about him. I wasn't expecting the low blow he would throw.

"Tulio and Miguel aren't your real brothers. I am. Your mother had had an affair with my father."


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Reaction

My body had moved on its own accord, heading straight for Lee. He was grinning a bit, probably thinking the news was entertaining. I growled under my breath, wanting to knock that smirk off his face. This wasn't funny. I just found out that everything my mother had ever said about me was true. I wasn't her daughter, not in her eyes. And I wasn't Tulio and Miguel's sister, either. I mean, I was their half-sister, but in their eyes, I was nothing but a mistake. I wasn't supposed to have happened. I didn't say anything as my feet slowly brought me to a rest right in front of Lee. Without a single thought or word, my hand clenched into a fist and I launched it upwards, giving him a hard uppercut. My hand throbbed, aching from the amount of force I had put into the punch.

I slowly turned around, grabbed another random vase, and chucked it at the wall. I didn't care if it was valuable, or if it had been a gift. I just wanted to break something. Anything.

My heart was aching.

I was a mistake. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? I had never really loved my father, because a part of me knew he wasn't my real father. He was just a stand-in.

I was horrible, terrible, mistake.

I shouldn't be alive.

I shook my head, reaching out for another vase. I found one more. This one I smashed on the floor. Then I stepped through the pieces, not caring about my feet.

I kept my head down as I looked for something else to break.

I didn't hear Barney calling my name, I didn't hear him tell everyone to leave. I only heard my mother's cold voice, telling me that I wasn't hers. The harsh words kept repeating over and over in my head, like some sick mantra. They got louder and louder with each second, up until the point of being deafening. I covered my ears and fell to my knees. I squeezed my eyes close, blocking out Barney and Vinny. I wasn't sure when, but sometime during this I had started to cry. Not shoulder shaking sobs. More like my-heart-breaking-into-a-million-pieces with each tear that rolled down my cheeks.

"Come back down, Tati, come back down. Ain't no one going to hurt you, that I promise." Someone whispered in my ear, after having pried my hands off. I immediately knew who it was. Barney.

I blinked and slowly lifted my head, turning it to look at him. He was sitting beside me, in the broken shards of some random vase, and staring at me like I was about to break. I think it was the deep sadness in his eyes that brought me brought to my senses. Or maybe it was the way he was holding me, his hand running through my air in a soothing manner. Either way, I knew that I had better get my shit under control and act like the adult that I was. I took a shuddering breath and nodded, letting him know that I was alright. In that very short second, I had bottled up my anger, hate, malice, and sadness, and had tossed it somewhere in the back of my mind where I refused to go until I was alone and emotionally stable.

"Quit looking at me like I'm a banshee." I whispered, cracking a small smile for him. He chuckled and pulled me even closer, tucking my head underneath his chin. I listened to his heart beat, strong and steady.

"Banshees scream. You didn't." He countered.

"I was on the inside." I stated, keeping my voice low.

"You got one hell of a left hook, ya know that?" He asked. It took me awhile to understand what he was talking about. Oh yeah, I had clocked Lee because I needed to lash out at something.

"I also got a mean right one."

"Of course you do."

"Don't patronize me. I'll shove my foot straight up your ass." I warned. Barney just chuckled, laying a soft kiss on the top of my head. I smiled despite myself.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No, you won't." He stated firmly.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Oh really?"

"Dammit woman, let me be the man for once." He muttered, his voice gruff with emotion. I immediately felt guilty for what I had put him through. He hadn't needed to see me lose my mind, not even for a minute. It had been dumb and childish of me. Almost as if he had been reading my mind, Barney lifted my head up and made me look him in the eye. "I can't protect you if you don't let me inside. You needed a release, and apparently Lee had been that for ya. Just promise me, next time ya start to feel this way, ya tell me?"

"Okay."

"Good. I'll make sure to give you a gun and plenty of ammo. You can shoot until you're either empty of rounds, or of emotions."

"Aye, aye Captain." I taunted lightly. I felt him pinch my ass.

"Don't get smart."

"Well I'm not going to get dumb, if that's what you want."

"Don't even start." He warned. I chuckled dryly.

"Too late, I've already finished."

"Great, just what I need. A woman with a mouth." He mumbled, looking up at my ceiling and probably rolling his eyes.

"I'm exactly what you need."

"Don't I know it." He whispered to me, looking back down to give me a soft smile. A smile that I cherished with all my heart.

* * *

_Here you go, my lovely readers.  
_

_MiniCinnamon99, this chapter is dedicated to you, my badass friend and partner in crime! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Coffee and Barney  


"We got a job, Tati." Barney said the minute he stepped into my room, interrupting me from reading. If it had been anyone else, I would've tossed my coffee at them for the insult. Since it was Barney, I would let it slide. For now. I wouldn't be so merciful next time.

"Alright?" I asked, wondering if he was just telling me, or asking me if he could go.

"It wasn't a question."

"Sounded like it was."

"I'm not asking for permission, woman." He growled out, shaking his head as he sat down on my bed next to me. I set my book down, not bothering to mark my place. It was a book I had read more than once. Barney grabbed one of my hands and entwined our fingers together.

"I'm not giving it."

"And why not?"

"Cause there ain't no way in hell I want you to leave." I admitted, holding his gaze with my own. He chuckled and leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to leave, not when ya could be in danger." Barney said softly, or as softly as his voice would allow.

"Looks like we're at a crossroad." I stated, knowing it had to be done.

"Looks like it."

"Well..." I started off, not sure how to tell him the news.

"What? Damnit Tati, what are ya hiding?" He asked, removing his head from mine and grabbing my chin with his thumb and forefinger. His thumb trace over my lips, teasing me. Or teasing himself. I wasn't quite sure about that.

"Vinny wants Earc and I to go to Italy with him."

"No."

"Excuse me?" I asked, glaring at him. Did he just try to tell me what to do? Oh hell no!

"You heard me."

"I know. I was giving you a chance to change your answer."

"It's no. Ain't changing.

"Since when did you decide what I can and can't do?"

"Since you got attacked because of me!" He said, his voice raised. I didn't flinch or shrink away from him. I simply blinked. "I'm not going to let ya get hurt, not on my watch."

"If you're gone, how can you watch over me, Barney?" I asked softly, grabbing his face with my hands and rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, like he wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't want you gettin' hurt."

"I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not some dumb bitch in a scary movie, that's how." I said. He let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head at me. I grinned lopsidedly at him, wondering what was going through his head. He shook his head, even though my hands were still holding it.

"You could never be dumb."

"Oh, I have my moments. Just ask Earc." I replied, smiling widely as his hands latched onto my waist. He lifted me up and set me down on his lap, his arms encircling me. I let my hands slip from his face as my arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered.

"I don't know, how did you?" I asked back, grinning as the answer clicked for him.

"Lee." We both said at the same time before erupting into laughter, which quickly melted into a long, slow, passionate kiss that made my toes curl. It was like Barney was trying to put everything he had into that kiss, like he was afraid he would never get another chance. I shared his fear. When we pulled away to get air, reluctantly, we both just stared into the others eyes.

"You taste like coffee," he mumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck you, Watson."

"A simple please would suffice, no need to get ugly about it." I replied, smirking as his mouth fell open a little bit. I cheered internally for my quick wit. I had him stumped!


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my main character and her friends!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Ciao, Italy!  


"I'm gonna kill someone." Earc stated the minute we stepped out of the airport. I chuckled, shaking my head at her. She had always hated flying. Always.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You're just saying that because you sat in front of a kid."

"For 17 hours!"

"Your point?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in a challenge. She stepped up, like I knew she would.

"Kids are evil."

"That's an assumption."

"It's the truth."

"Says you."

"Shut up." She muttered, knowing she had lost that battle. How did I know? Simple, she told me to shut up. It was one of her many flaws. If she knew she had lost a battle you could always bet on her telling you to shut up in a last ditch effort to save her pride.

As we continued walking down the sidewalk towards the rental cars, I took this opportunity to look around and see what Italy had to offer. Beauty, that's what. And not artificial and shallow beauty, but actual, down to Earth beauty. Everywhere I looked, I could see the picturesque sea that came right up to the coast in a lasting kiss, the sky the shade of cotton candy, and cliffs and hills that seemed to defy all logic and go on and on forever. It really made me feel like I belonged here.

Hold on, did I really just think that? Did I really believe that I belonged in Italy, away from everything I knew and loved? Was I going crazy?

"Ya haft ta admit, Tati, Vinny sure does know how ta pick a country." Earc commented, grabbing her sunglasses and quickly covering her eyes. Even with them on, I could still see her squinting. Bloody Irish.

"Yeah," I said, still looking around. She was right, Vinny knew how to pick.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Venice."

"Yer jokin'!" She shouted, drawing attention to us from random strangers. I shook my head at her, wondering if because she was blonde, that she was a tad bit stupid. I wanted to laugh at my horrible joke, but decided against it.

"No. Vinny has a little villa tucked away that he wants us to stay at. It's two miles outside of town, which is walking distance, and tucked neatly into the side of a soft hill." I explained, telling her everything Vinny had told me.

"Define soft." She muttered, following me towards our car. It was a new Fiat 500, painted a deep green like the hills around us. I grinned, already in love with it. Not only was it compact, but it was fashionable. So sue me for liking fashion and style! Just because I was head over heels for a sexy biker did not mean I was head over heels in love with muscle cars. I wasn't. Not the type. I liked style and comfort. A Fiat was the perfect mix, at least to me. Earc didn't really think so. "What ta hell is tis? A fuckin' clown car?!" She shouted, pointing at the Fiat. I rolled my eyes and tossed my bag into the back seats before getting into the driver's seat. Hopefully I could handle driving on the other side of the street.

"Soft as in small. And this is our car. Helps us blend in with the natives."

"Says the Italian to the Irish. I stick out like a sore thumb, or haven't ya noticed?" She grumbled out, shaking her head as she got in. "We're gonna die."

"No we're not. I have the directions, and after a few hour drive, we'll ride on boat for another hour, then take a very short drive to the villa."

"Boat? Did you say boat?" Earc asked, clutching the oh shit handle for dear life. Did I forget to mention that she also hated boats? More than flying.

"Yes, boat. But relax, we're going to be in a small boat. Nothing too big."

"That's supposed to calm me down?!" She yelled. She was doing a lot of shouting and yelling for someone her size. I was starting to think that this trip may have been a bad idea. I mentally shook my head. Like hell I was gonna go back and mope around me house, waiting for Barney to come back. I was on vacation, and damnit, I was going to enjoy it.

"Yes. Not quit yelling. We got a long way to go." I said, starting up the car and getting right into the airport traffic.


End file.
